vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Eyrian Imperial Family
The State Department list of persons at the Eyrian Imperial Palace that are part of the Eyrian Imperial family. By Western standards the relations are extremely complicated due to common polyamory and some very long lifespans. Some wag has noted that the Eyrian Empire is remarkably low in Nerpotism. Few imperial children have governmental jobs in spite of some impressive numbers. Lastly this list is only for the Imperial Palace at Woodmanor. The multi-presence nature of many of the Consort and their multiple mates and households kept make keeping track of everyone that could be considered an imperial family member near impossible. The Consort The formal members of the Family. Many have other households and even mates that are not part of the Imperial Family, yes it is complicated. Known titles noted. *'Tesral' -- The Justice Giver Emperor of All Eyrie male Phoenix *'Sabrina' -- Empress of Eyrie female Human *'Abba Eecreeana' -- God of Magic and Diversity Knight of Eyrie, King of Janorda male Phoenix *'Molly tia Eecreeana da Abba' -- Divine Servant to Eecreeana, Queen of Janorda, and Vallon female Human (Arilanier) Lady Keeper of the Gate. She is seen frequently on Earth. *'Coran the Golden' -- Patron of Centaurs, Patron of Fathers, Keeper of the Forge and the Oathbinder, Knight of Eyrie, Knight Commander, His Imperial Highness Duke of The Lakeland male Golden Centaur *'Kamalian Kenet Elsoria' -- "The Wounded Goddess" Not seen at the Palace. female Elf (Sulinarquendi) *'Richard P. Hanson' -- The soldier's god Commander of the Armies male Human *'Ivan' -- Patron of Love and Creation, Knight of Eyrie male Phoenix *'Krista' -- Consort female Phoenix *'Carrie Lanaren' -- Consort, Privy Purse, Mother of Tommie Elsoria the Elven Patriarch, female half Elf *'Suszan McDonald' Patron of Centaur Women, Protector of Children, Patron of Natural Creatures, Her Imperial Highness, Duchess of Scotsdale female Centaur *'Sharla' -- Goddess of Beauty, Patron of Leomans female Leoman *'Elizabeth Tudor' -- Consort female Human (Earth H) The Concubines The Eyrian imperial court does not have a nobility from which to draw Lords and Ladies in waiting as is typical for Royal households. One result of this is the Imperial Concubines. Women and men, usually from the various Royal courts of the Empire that become the servants and mates of the Imperial Consort. It is possible to apply for the position or be invited. The position is voluntary and not automatic. Anyone gets checked out by the whole family before being vetted. They are the mates of the Consort, and children do happen. The are intimate with the Consort in every way and trusted. There are internal positions such as Maid of the Empress's bedchamber and like. All have magic to protect them from divine auras. Those named so far. *'Ayunli' -- From the Plateau region male Human (Amerind) *'Anne Boleyn' -- Anthony's Mother in Law female Human *'Kaia Kenet Elsoria' -- Sister of Kamalian female Elf (Sulinarquendi) *'Clarie De'Montagnes' -- A well seasoned woman, Aunt of Terese female Human *'Terese De'Montagnes' -- A daring young woman, niece of Clarie female Human *'Danna Elise' -- Another bold young woman'' female Human *'Narmelion' -- From Volandia male Avasu (Typical half Phoenix) *'Tankaku' -- From the Plateau region female Human (Amerind) Tesral's Personal Servants These are very much a religious position. We looked into this. It is...strange, and nothing liker it exists on Earth. Some do personal work for Tesral, two are Knights that took loyalty really far. All of them live at the palace. *'Alyisia' -- Knight of Eyrie, Willow's sister female Human (Arilaner) *'Callan' -- female Ane *'Cenara' -- female Centaur *'Alphriel Baradon Dirithil' -- Youngsest of the lot female Elf (Mithquendi) *'Jane Grey' -- From another Earth female Human (Earth H) *'Saraseena' -- Sister of Mephistopheles female half Phoenix (radical) *'Willow' -- Divine Servant, Knight of Eyrie female, Human (Arilaner) Richard's Personal Servants Again living at the palace. *'Nancy Corwin' -- Third of the four Corwin sisters female Human *'Trini' -- The girl that got Richard out of the doldrums. female Human *'Venda Corwin' -- Oldest of the Corwin sisters female Human *'Winifred Corwin' -- Second Corwin sister.'' female Human *'Yvonne Corwin' Youngest of the Corwin sisters'' female Human Other Family at the Palace *'Aloria Kalayn Elsoria' -- Imperial Princess, Minister of State Tesral out of Li'ona (Kamalin) female Half Phoenix (high radical) *'Anastasia' -- Magic Shopkeeper. Created by Ivan female Human *'Arian Elsoria' -- Imperial prince, Fletcher, Tesral out of Li'ona (Kamalin) male Half Phoenix (high radical) *'Nani' -- Barber & Hairdresser. Coran out of Molly female half Centaur *'William Shakespeare' -- Lord Master of Entertainments. Brought in by Tesral, considered a child of the family male Human (from Earth H) *'Shandelle' -- The widow. of Kurwin (Ivan out of Carrie). female Half Phoenix (radical) Category:Greyhawke Category:Outsiders Category:Politics